lelathascradlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tu'duat
Tu’duat was a White Elf that materialized in The Black Forest on the Cordox system of Lelatha's Cradle during the Fourth Age known also as the Age of Discord. Tu'duat came into existence with memories of a necromancer's magical abilities (A forbidden magic under the 1st Treaty of The Graveyard), the definition of his name ("The Great Sacrifice"), and a prophecy regarded by Tu'duat as the Tu'duat Infinium which deemed through an ultimate sacrifice the Inquisitor could be slain which would bring balance to Lelatha's Cradle. Tu'duat wasn't born of Lelatha and his creator remains anonymous though it is largely believed by scholars that Xanarax began The Constructs. ' ' Upon his materialization, Tu'duat singlehandedly slaughtered thousands of innocents which granted him a misplaced reputation of being a monster bent on causing suffering. In reality, Tu'duat knew the deaths of few would save many as he repurposed those he killed into Undead and Abominations, notably including Orenku the Sage. Tu'duat and Orenku then continued upon what would come to be known as the Trail of Blood and reached the scorching embers of The White City where The Inquisitor had made landfall. Tu'duat had his army secure what remained of the city, The White Tower, and The Inquisitor's Landing. Upon investigating the Mark which The Inquisitor's landing burnt in the ground a vision triggered in Tu'duat's mind of The Drake Cult's capital and a scroll. Realizing he would need to journey alone as to not be tracked by The Inquisitor, Tu'duat believed he needed a General to command his forces in his stead and as such Tu'duat used all his power to subject the spirit of Dirhael Fedosel, the Unending Night by the White Emperor buried in the city's royal graveyards. The resurrected Dirhael would bear the title The Dying Light and would organize the defense of the White City. Before departing for the burnt wastes of the Drake, Orenku was placed in control of The White City tasked with rebuilding the city and protecting any survivors they come across. ' ' Tu'duat continued the Trail of Blood as he began his adventure to Drake Cult's Capital he would encounter along the way the remains of Drake which had been slain already at the hands of The Inquisitor. Tu’duat failed at reviving Drake and continued his journey until he came upon the Drake Cult’s capital and within the scroll he sought, the one marked the same as The Inquisitor’s Landfall. Reading the scroll, Tu’duat had gained the knowledge of a new soul rend magic and learned about the properties and largest deposit of Xanarium which would be needed in mass for his newly formed plan to slay the Inquisitor. By using this newly obtained soul rend magic, the Inquisitor’s Landfall as a spell focus, and a newly coated Xanarium White Tower Tu’duat would be able to steal the Inquisitor’s powers for himself and self ascend by tearing his own soul apart and reencasing all the raw arcana into a new vessel. Preparations took months as Tu’duat mobilized tens of thousands of undead thralls to begin excavations and renovations of Onyx Mine into a Stronghold where Xanarium was stockpiled until enough was gathered to cover The White Tower. During this time, Tu’duat met a member of the White Templars and established what would flourish into an alliance. Through this alliance, Tu’duat gained knowledge of things which eluded him while allowing for his power to stockpile; Meanwhile The White Templars organized allies to distract The Inquisitor during the soul rend ritual as planned. On the day of the Second Cataclysm, the prophecy fulfilled itself unconventionally Lady Rose prevented those sworn to fight the Inquisitor from doing so. After preparing the methodical ritual, Tu’duat began to drain the Inquisitor but failed as nobody prevented him from rupturing the planet. Tu’duat became reborn as a being of pure energy following the events of the Second Cataclysm, being one of 6 beings to survive the apocalyptic event. Tu’duat’s new body was made of remnants of the Inquisitor’s Arcana, Lethela’s templar magic absorbed from the White Tower and The Dying Light, and Xanarax’s corrupted magic from the Xanarium used to catalyst the Ritual. Following the rebirth of the universe, Tu’duat believed the only way to prevent this from occurring again would be to ascend to godhood as he dedicated years to gathering artifacts across Cordox to power himself up as his new vessel could contain the power of gods. During this search Tu’duat went and disbanded his armies, keeping only Orenku hidden within Onyx Mine. After failing multiple times to ascend to Godhood, Tu’duat made a bargain with Xanarax within Onyx Mine after summoning him to his presence. In order to achieve total balance he mustn’t exist in the capacity, he must become null of all influences. Tu’duat transformed into The Null Lord, an anti-god overflowing with new Null Magics thanks to the combination of many varying conflicting magica.